My Whitelighter
by Arellys
Summary: "Pourquoi veux-tu tellement m'aider, Chris ?" Chris a doucement saisi ma main. Mon premier réflexe était de la retirer, mais je savais qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Peu importe ce que c'était, il semblait avoir besoin de se préparer pour cela. "Je suis ton être de lumière." Mon être de lumière ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un veillait sur moi. Traduction.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer : L'univers de _Charmed_ ne m'appartient pas, tout comme l'histoire original qui appartient à l'auteur Eric Northmans Kitten qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de vous la faire partager. Je n'en suis que la traductrice :) **

* * *

**My Whitelighter**

Je venais juste d'arriver dans un certain club nommé P3. Étant nouvelle à San Francisco, je suppose que je devais apprendre à connaître les environs. Ma tante Linda avait l'habitude de me dire de toujours être avisée de ce qui m'entourait. Je pense qu'elle était un petit peu parano. Quand ma mère est morte, Tante Linda a commencé à prendre soin de moi. Malheureusement elle était morte il y a une semaine. Tout le monde autour de moi disait que c'était une mort naturelle, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était quelque chose d'autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je me dirigeais vers le bar un super groupe était en train de jouer. J'aimais bien cet endroit, ça semblait... Je ne sais pas, juste énorme. C'était assez confortable et cool pour être prés des gens. J'ai toujours été tellement isolé. J'essayais ce nouvel endroit pour me sociabiliser avec les gens pour une fois.

Avec mes pensées cogitant dans ma tête, je n'ai pas remarqué quand je suis rentrée dans un garçon qui semblait être légèrement plus vieux que moi. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser était combien ils étaient beaux. Je suis sortit d'un coup de ma transe et ai fait un pas en arrière.

« - Je suis désolée. Je ne regardais pas où je marchais. »

Le type a sourit poliment et a acquiescé en réponse à mon excuse. Il paraissait assez gentil. Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider avec la vrai raison qui m'amenait ici au P3. J'avais parlé à une dénommée Piper au téléphone. J'étais supposé m'entretenir avec elle à propos d'un job de chanteuse pour quelques nuits. Elle connaissait Tante Linda, mais je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle était morte. Pas besoin de rendre les choses plus douloureuses.

« - Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais ne connaîtrais-tu pas une Piper ? Je lui ai parlé au téléphone il y a quelques jours. »

La gars a acquiescé et m'a tendu une main en avant pour la serrer. J'ai pris sa main et sentit quelque chose à notre contact. C'était comme de la magie. Non, pas ces foutaises sur le coup de foudre au premier regard. Mais de la vrai magie, comme des pouvoirs. J'ai trouvé un livre dans les affaires de ma mère et je l'ai lu dedans. Peut-être que ce sont toutes ses affaires de sorcellerie auxquelles ma mère appartenait autrefois. Peut-être que cela avait juste pris fin avec moi.

« - Je m'appelle Chris, ravis de te rencontrer... »

Sa voix s'estompa, il ne savait pas mon nom bien sur.

« - Je m'appelle Callie. »

J'ai serré sa main avant de retirer la mienne. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait définitivement pas avec ce type. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose. Peut-être que je devenais juste quelqu'un de paranoïaque, comme Tante Linda l'était.

« - Je vais chercher Piper. Juste une seconde. »

J'ai acquiescé et l'ai regardé le temps qu'il partait. Il avait un beau cul, il ne fallait pas se mentir. J'ai secoué ma tête pour clarifier mes pensées. Je n'avais pas bien dormi du tout. Je devais halluciner ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est ce qui arrive quand vous perdez des membres de votre famille aussi rapidement. Ma famille avait beaucoup de secrets que j'avais besoin de découvrir, mais personne ne semblait les connaître.

Chris a choisit juste à ce moment d'interrompre mes pensées en ramenant avec lui une fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons, avec un homme qui avait de courts cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux verts. Ils étaient sûrement ensembles. La fille a tendu sa main vers moi pour la serrer. Encline, j'ai aussitôt collé ma main dans la sienne.

« - Je suis Piper, tu dois être Callie. Voici mon mari, Léo. »

J'ai simulé un sourire et ai retiré rapidement ma main, ressentant cette magie de nouveau. Quelque chose n'était pas normal avec ces gens. Je sais que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour commencer à croire en toutes ces absurdités sur la sorcellerie, mais sa expliquerait certainement beaucoup de choses qui étaient arrivées dernièrement.

« - Oh, c'est lui le type dont vous vous vantiez au téléphone ? »

Elle a rit et rougit légèrement avant d'aller embrasser l'homme, Léo, sur les lèvres. Je me suis détourné, ne voulant pas voir cette démonstration affective. Je n'ai jamais cru aux contes de fées concernant le mariage, mais j'espérais que les choses finiraient bien avec ces deux là.

« - Penses-tu pouvoir commencer vendredi ? »

Je savais que j'avais besoin d'agir naturellement et entrer dans leur jeu jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce qui n'allait pas avec ces gens. Je n'ai jamais senti une telle puissance rien qu'en serrant la main de quelqu'un. Quelque chose devait se passer ou j'allais devenir folle. La folie pouvait en être la raison, cependant.

« - J'adorerais commencer ce vendredi. Merci milles fois Piper. »

Elle a sourit et m'a offert une courte étreinte. La ruée rapide du sentiment de pouvoir qu'elle prodiguait m'a donné le vertige. Je pense que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, loin de ces gens. Ils semblaient tous si agréables, pourtant cette concentration de magie me rendait malade.

« - Linda parle tout le temps de toi en bien, je suppose que je devais te rencontrer moi-même. Dis-lui de me passer un coup de fil, sa me manque de ne plus lui parler. Comment va t-elle à part ça ? »

J'ai voulu trouver un moyen de sortir de cette conversation maintenant. J'ai senti mes yeux commencer à devenir humides à la pensée de Tante Linda. J'ai perdu tant de personnes ces quelques mois passés. Toute ma vie, j'ai perdu des gens que j'aimais. C'est sacrement douloureux. La leçon est de ne jamais se rapprocher de quiconque... parce que si vous le faites, vous vous blessez.

« - Elle va bien. »

J'ai regardé loin de Piper, Léo et Chris. Je n'ai pas voulu continuer le contact visuel avec eux. Tante Linda m'a dit qu'il est facile de deviner ce que je ressentais en regardant mes yeux. Nul besoin de vérifier si c'étaient des paroles en l'air ou la vérité.

« - Je vais aller me chercher à boire. Encore merci, Piper. »

Je me suis éloigné d'eux aussi vite que je pouvais sans que cela ne paraisse trop flagrant. Au lieu d'aller au bar, j'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur à côté de l'entrée du P3. Je me suis appuyé contre le mur de brique et ai essayé de remettre mes idées en place.

Tant de trucs fous étaient arrivés ces dernières semaines et je me sentais tellement étourdie. Une seconde plus tard j'ai entendu les pas de quelqu'un et me suis tournée pour voir un type paré en noir. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, une boule de feu est apparu dans sa main.

« - Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Si ce n'est pas la tristement célèbre Callie Frazier. »

Whoa, quoi ? Comment diable ce type sait-il mon fichu prénom ?! Je n'ai pas même donné mon nom entier à ces gens à l'intérieur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe par ici ?!

« - Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Il m'a gloussé au nez avant de lancer sa boule de feu. J'ai essayé de dégager de là en vitesse, mais la boule de feu m'a frappé dans l'estomac. J'ai crié et ai senti la douleur instantanément. Il a déplacé sa main, ce qui me valut de voler dans un mur de brique au bout de l'allée du P3.

J'ai atterri contre le mur et ai saisit le dos de ma tête. Ça faisait un mal de chien, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment sentir quoi que ce soit après avoir touché le sol. J'ai vu l'homme se rapprocher de moi.

« - Que quelqu'un m'aide, s'il vous plaît ! »

J'ai crié avant que ma vision ne soit devenue noir et que je ne pouvais plus voir ou sentir.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

**C'est la première histoire que je traduis et publie sur cette série. J'ai eu un coup de cœur immédiat pour cette fic, j'espère donc que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'ai aimé, bien que la traduction ne soit pas à la hauteur de l'original à mon avis.. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement d'aller la lire :) L'histoire est sur mon profil. Au niveau de la mise à jour des chapitres, je prévois d'en publier un chaque samedi en fonction du rythme de publication de l'auteur. **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

_**Chris p.o.v.**_

J'ai été un peu plus que surpris quand j'ai heurté Callie au P3. Elle n'est pas supposée être dans ce temps. Elle est supposée être dans le future, pas le passé. Comment est-elle arrivée ici ?

Permettez-moi un peu de m'expliquer sur tout cela. Callie est supposée être ma femme dans l'avenir. Hors elle n'a pas semblé me reconnaître du tout. Elle a apparemment été envoyée ici. Bien que je ne comprenne ni comment, ni pourquoi. Je me demande par qui, ou par quoi elle a été envoyée.

En parlant de Callie, je ne la trouvais nulle part. J'ai regardé au bar mais ne l'ai pas vue. Elle paraissait être mineure de tout façon. Dans le future quand on s'est rencontré elle avait vingt ans. Là, elle ne semblait pas en avoir plus de dix-huit. Je me suis dirigé vers ma mère, Piper.

« - Est-ce que tu as vu Callie ? »

Elle a parcouru le club et a regardé légèrement autour d'elle, mais elle a haussé les épaules. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle allait m'interroger si je la questionnais à propos de Callie. Piper était toujours observatrice lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi. Elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« - Tu sembles la connaître on dirait. »

J'ai haussé les épaules, et ai senti ensuite quelque chose traverser mon esprit. C'était de la crainte et je savais que quelqu'un avait des ennuis. La seule charge que je n'ai jamais eue est Callie. Je l'ai sentie puis je suis sorti précipitamment jusqu'à la porte à côté du bar.

J'ai couru dans la ruelle et ai entendu Callie hurler à l'aide. La peur dans sa voix m'a mis en colère. J'ai vu le démon avec une boule de feu à la main prêt à la jeter sur elle. J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir de télékinésie pour l'envoyer d'un revers de la main dans le mur en face d'elle.

Le démon a grogné et s'est relevé de nouveau. Il a disparu au loin avant que je ne puisse avoir l'occasion de le tuer. Sauver Callie pour le moment était plus important que lui courir après de toute façon. Alors que je la prenais dans mes bras, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, et Léo ont couru vers moi.

« - Je l'éclipse jusqu'au manoir, elle est blessée. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, j'ai éclipsé Callie au manoir et l'ai étendue sur le canapé du salon. Je l'ai examinée pour voir qu'elle avait une blessure à l'estomac, résultat de la boule de feu lancée par le démon. Le dos de sa tête saignait également. Piper pouvait me tuer pour le sang sur le canapé plus tard. Tout ce qui m'importe est Callie.

Les autres sont apparus dans la pièce et se sont rapprochés, se penchant au dessus d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. J'ai essayé de rester calme, de telle façon que personne ne saurait qui elle était pour moi. J'ai besoin de lui demander si elle se rappelle de quoi que ce soit, bien que je doute que ce soit le cas. Elle semblait si perdue.

« - Soigne-là, Léo. »

Léo a marché vers elle et a positionné ses mains au dessus de son corps inconscient. Alors que ses mains ont commencées à rougeoyer, ses blessures ont commencées à se refermer. Il s'est éloigné d'elle après quelques secondes et a incliné la tête à mon adresse, me faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'elle était guérie. Finalement, Paige a brisé le silence à forte voix.

« - On ne devrait pas aller pourchasser le démon qui a essayé de la tuer ? »

J'ai presque souri à ma tante. Il y avait finalement quelqu'un qui pensait encore par ici. Récemment, tout le monde avait été irréfléchi et s'était relâché sur les démons. Je devais en obtenir plus d'eux si je voulais changer l'avenir et cette fois en était un nouvel exemple.

« - Ouai, vous tous devriez aller vous en charger. Ce démon était sacrement puissant. »

Piper m'a jeté un regard inquiet. Elle a toujours été anxieuse. Ses yeux sont passés de moi à Callie pour ensuite revenir à moi. Je savais qu'elle allait éprouver des difficultés pour faire confiance à Callie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la connaisse vraiment. Elle devra cependant faire un effort et dépasser cette difficulté, parce que Callie représente tout pour moi et que je ne la laisserais pas s'en aller de nouveau.

« - Es-tu sûre que tu vas pouvoir t'occuper d'elle seul, Chris ? Tu sais qu'elle va être effrayée quand elle se réveillera. »

J'ai fais d'un signe de tête et ai lancé un coup d'œil en direction de Léo. Il a compris l'allusion et s'est retiré avec Piper. Paige et Phoebe n'étaient pas loin derrière lui. Je me suis penché afin de vérifier l'estomac de Callie et c'est alors qu'elle a commencé à se réveiller. C'est bien ma veine.

Elle s'est redressée rapidement en me donnant un coup de tête par inadvertance. Elle a posé une main sur son front avant de remarquer que j'étais là. J'ai su dès lors qu'elle était entrée en mode panique. J'ai complètement oublié quelle genre de combattante elle est.

Elle m'a furtivement donné un coup de pied dans les tibias, ce qui m'a causé un gémissement de douleur tandis que je saisissais ces derniers. Elle m'a ensuite plaqué contre le sol et posé son pied sur mon torse pour m'empêcher de me relever. De la détermination brillait dans ses beaux yeux clairs.

Avant que l'un ou l'une d'entre nous ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Léo est réapparu soudainement dans la pièce avec les sœurs. J'ai entendu Piper ricaner et vu Phoebe essayant de contenir son hilarité. Finalement, elle n'y est pas parvenu et a éclaté de rire.

« Hahaha ! Toi...hahah...te faire ...hahaa … botter...haha... le cul...haha.. par une fille...haha ! »

Elle a peiné à sortir sa phrase ponctuée de rires entre chaque mot. J'ai roulé des yeux et me suis éclipsé à côté de Callie. Elle a regardé autour d'elle, confuse. Quand elle s'est tournée et m'a aperçu elle m'a regardé fixement.

« - Comment as-tu fais ça ? »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Elle va avoir besoin de se rafraîchir la mémoire question magie. Enfin elle ignorait probablement qu'elle détenait des pouvoirs magiques. Elle ne savait certainement pas non plus que les démons étaient réels avant cette nuit. Dans le future, je lui ai enseigné la magie quand elle avait vingt ans. Là elle en faisait à peine dix-sept, dix-huit tout au plus.

« - Je suis un être de lumière. »

Elle a paru vouloir me poser tout un tas de questions mais elle était incapable de formuler les bons mots pour cela. Elle avait toujours eue ce problème, ça m'a fait sourire. J'avais sous les yeux ma femme en version plus jeune et il y avait de fortes chances pour que je tombe amoureux d'elle une nouvelle fois. Mais tomberait-elle amoureuse de moi une seconde fois ?

« - Quelle était cette chose qui m'a attaquée la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi m'a t-il...attaqué en premier lieu ? Travailles-tu avec...la chose ? »

J'ai levé mes deux mains en l'air, lui disant de ralentir. Elle venait de poser comme cinquante questions à la suite. Je pouvais seulement répondre à une seule d'entre elles, bien que je sache que cela ne résoudrait pas le problème. Elle est toujours impatiente mais j'ai appris à l'aimer parce que je trouve ça mignon la plus part du temps. Excepté lorsqu'elle pense que je travaille avec un démon qui en a après elle.

« - Cette chose est un démon et je ne travaille pas avec eux. Aucun d'entre nous ne cherche à te blesser. »

En disant ''aucun d'entre nous'', elle a finalement remarqué tout le monde debout dans le salon en train de nous observer. Son regard s'est attardé sur chaque personne avant de commencer à reculer.

Je voulais la consoler, mais je ne savais pas comment. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle et moi étions pour l'autre dans le future. Elle ne savait pas que je voulais seulement l'aider et l'aimer. Quoi que là tout de suite, la seule chose que je souhaite est qu'elle me fasse juste confiance. Elle ne fait jamais confiance à personne... Comment pourrais-je l'amener à avoir confiance en moi ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 **

_**Callie's p.o.v.**_

Je me suis éloignée de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je viens d'apprendre que les démons existaient réellement et que j'avais été attaquée par l'un d'entre eux ! Comment pouvais-je être certaine que ces gens étaient vraiment des gens biens ? Comment pourrais-je savoir s'ils ne voulaient pas me blesser ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de la mort de ma mère et de celle de Tante Linda ? Je pensais toujours que leurs disparitions étaient étranges.

« - Salut. Mon nom est Phoebe Halliwell. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ma chérie. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. »

Elle a fais un pas vers moi, j'en ai fais un en arrière. Finalement, elle s'est ravisée et est restée où elle était. J'ai acquiescé pour montrer que j'avais compris mais suis néanmoins restée près de la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde a décidé de se présenter.

« - Je suis Paige Matthews. La petite sœur de Phoebe et Piper. »

J'aimais bien son style. J'ai incliné la tête et ai tenté de paraître polie. Honnêtement, ils m'effrayent toujours. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir leur faire confiance. La confiance était toujours pour moi une chose de dure à accorder. Je n'ai jamais confiance en qui que ce soit. Les rares personnes en qui j'ai jamais eu confiance m'ont blessés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« - Comme tu le sais déjà je suis Léo et elle c'est Piper. Le bébé qu'elle tient s'appelle Wyatt. »

J'ai rendu au bébé le sourire qu'il m'a adressé. C'était une adorable petite chose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu d'enfant cependant. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer comme une mère. Je me suis légèrement détendue, mais n'ai pas laissé tomber ma garde. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Attends, n'as-tu jamais entendu parler de nous ? Des sœurs Halliwell ? Du pouvoir des trois ? »

Paige semblait un peu offensée en me posant sa question du 'pouvoirs des trois'. Pour être honnête, sa me semblait familier, mais je ne me souvenais pas d'où cela venait. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai eu le déclic dans mon esprit. Ma mère avait pour habitude quand j'étais enfant de me raconter des histoires sur les merveilleuses sorcières Halliwell qui avaient protégés les innocents. Je pense aussi me rappeler de cela pour une autre raison.

« - Vous trois étiez dans ce livre que j'ai trouvé. Ma mère a... avait cela dans ses affaires. »

Je me suis rapidement rattrapé, essayant de garder à l'esprit qu'elle est partie. Si je ne le faisais pas, je continuerais à m'attendre de la voir et je n'irais jamais de l'avant. Je voulais juste en finir autant avec cette douleur qu'_elle_ voudrait sûrement que je continue à avancer. Seulement c'est si dure de vivre sans elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit là.

« - Quel livre ? »

Phoebe a pris la parole en renfort cette fois. J'ai légèrement avancé de quelques pas, leur faisant savoir que je commençais à les croire un peu. Je me suis senti honteuse pour la manière dont j'avais agis il y a quelques secondes. Je devais avoir l'air plus agréable, même si j'étais toujours réticente.

« - Un livre des ombres ou quelque chose comme ça. Je l'ai trouvé avant d'avoir déménagé ici, mais maintenant je ne peux le retrouver nulle part. Ce qui est drôle car je ne l'ai jamais laissé hors de ma vue. Il a en quelques sortes disparu, j'imagine. »

Les filles m'ont regardé choqué quand j'ai parlé du livre des ombres. Quel était le problème avec ce truc ? Ce n'est juste qu'un grand bouquin rempli de formules magiques. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une sorcière de toute façon. Elles pouvaient en être, ce n'était pas mon cas.

« - Tout cela est assez dingue pour une nuit. Je devrais y aller. »

J'ai marché jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et étais sur le point de sortir, mais Chris s'est éclipsé juste devant moi. J'ai fais un léger bon en arrière, non habitué à ça. Je n'aime pas quand les gens apparaissent de nulle part. J'ai croisé les bras et l'ai regardé passablement énervée. Il a émit un rictus avant de se racler la gorge.

« - Tu ne devrais pas sortir seule. Je pourrais t'éclipser à ton appartement ? »

L'éclipse plutôt que la marche ? La marche à pieds c'est pour les gens qui aiment faire de l'exercice. Moi ? Je ressemble à un téléspectateur passif; je suis trop paresseuse pour marcher. Je suis en forme de toute façon, donc je méritais de faire une pause niveau endurance.

« - Bien. Ça bat la marche à pieds. »

Il a incliné la tête et a enveloppé ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai immédiatement tenté de le repousser, ne voulant pas qu'il me touche. Je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance. Je n'ai également pas aimé le fait qu'être dans ses bras semblait une chose naturel pour lui.

« - Je dois me tenir à toi pour t'éclipser avec moi; Je ne vais pas te manger. »

J'ai soupiré et penché la tête avant de me laisser aller dans ses bras, lui offrant la permission de s'éclipser dans mon appartement étroit. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais sa devait faire l'affaire. J'ai à peine dix-huit ans. Je n'ai pas de travail stable et je viens de perdre deux personnes. Aller opter pour une grande maison chic n'était pas dans ma liste de choses à faire.

« - Eh bien, merci de m'avoir déposé. »

Je savais que c'était impoli de ne pas lui offrir à boire, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour m'asseoir et réfléchir. J'ai une idée à propos de ce que sont les sœurs et Léo. Léo est quelque chose de majeurement différent. Quelque chose de plus puissant, un peu comme Chris.

« - Je peux comprendre l'allusion. Écoute, si jamais tu es en danger... si jamais tu sens comme s'il allait t'arriver quelque chose de grave, cris juste mon nom, okey ? Je viendrais aussitôt. Et si tu ne veux pas m'appeler moi, appelle Léo. On s'éclipsera immédiatement ici. »

Je lui ai fais un signe de tête positif et l'ai regarder partir. J'ai finalement respiré à fond et me suis assise sur le canapé du séjour. Il était en réalité assez confortable pour un canapé bon marché. J'ai fermé mes yeux et ai réfléchi à la journée que je venais d'avoir.

- My Whitelighter - Chris Halliwell story -

Je me suis réveillé avec une secousse. Quelque chose devait m'avoir réveillée. Je suis descendu du canapé et ai commencé à regarder autour de moi, mais je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis dirigée vers ma chambre. Dans la seconde où je fermais la porte, deux mains étaient sur ma bouche.

J'ai tapé du pied celui de la personne et lui ai donné un coup de poing dans la figure avant d'ouvrir la porte pour courir en direction de l'entrée. J'ai fais la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'est venu, mais je l'ai fais.

« - Chris! Chris s'il te plaît ! »

Je me suis soutenu contre la porte, essayant de penser à une manière de parer ce démon jusqu'à ce que Chris arrive, s'il ne m'avait pas menti concernant l'appel à l'aide en criant son prénom. Une boule de feu est apparu dans la main du démon et j'ai été honnêtement pétrifié. Ces saloperies faisaient mal.

« - Maintenant je peux finalement t'éliminer, Callie. »

Il a émit un rictus démoniaque... enfin, il est était un démon. De toute façon, vous comprenez. J'ai fermé les yeux fermement et me suis préparé à ressentir la brûlure d'une boule de feu sur ma peau. Alors que je ne sentais toujours rien, j'ai les ai rouvert pour voir Chris combattre le démon.

Il avait plutôt l'air sexy quand il se battait. J'ai éloigné cette pensée de mon esprit et couru jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je me suis fermé à clef et ai fais quelques pas à travers la pièce, vraiment nerveuse pour Chris. Je ne devrais pas avoir à le laisser ainsi. J'ai intimé à mon cerveau de se taire, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui allait de travers. Je ne comprends pas la plupart de ces trucs de sorcellerie et je ne savais pas vraiment si je le souhaitais. Comme je marchais à pas mesurés, j'ai senti une présence dans la chambre.

Je me suis retourné plus vite que je le pensais possible pour apercevoir Chris. J'ai immédiatement réfugié mes bras dans les siens dans une étreinte.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**Callie's p.o.v.**_

Une fois que j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais, je me suis rapidement éloigné de lui et raclé ma gorge. J'espérais que la gêne occasionnée allait comme disparaître, mais peine perdue.

« - Hum... Pouvons-nous juste oublier ce que je viens de faire? C'est assez embarrassant. »

Chris a émit un rictus avant de secouer la tête. Il arborait ce sourire qui semblait illuminer la pièce mais en même temps je pouvais voir qu'il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui sonnait faux. J'utilise ce sourire un million de fois quand les gens me demande si je vais bien. Quelque chose devait être arrivé pour lui faire perdre sa lumière.

« - Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu restes au manoir avec moi et les filles. »

Mon instinct premier était de dire non. J'ai lutté pour y réfléchir sans juste vouloir le renvoyer. Je sais que c'est la chose logique à faire. Cependant, je cherchais des issues de secours. Peu importe à quel point les sœurs, Léo, et Chris ont été bon avec moi... je n'aime toujours pas tellement faire confiance.

« - Je ne sais pas, Chris. »

Je me suis levé du lit et ai observé autour pour voir mes affaires personnelles toujours emballées dans leurs cartons, signifiant que je venais juste d'emménager il y a une semaine. Je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de tout déballer et cela prendrait juste quelques secondes à Chris de les transporter au manoir. Quoique je ne suis pas sûre que les filles apprécieraient que je m'immisce comme ça chez elle.

« - Dans tous les cas, je dois t'emmener loin d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne. »

Il a doucement saisi ma taille et nous a éclipsé au manoir. La seconde où l'on est arrivé, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me lâche aussitôt. Au lieu de cela il est resté là et quand j'ai levé les yeux vers les siens... Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il le fasse. Pourquoi suis-je autant perturbé par sa présence ? C'est comme dans une de ces histoires flippantes où la fille tombent amoureuse d'un type instantanément. Je ne veux pas que cela m'arrive à moi.

Les filles sont entrées dans la pièce une seconde plus tard nous donnant seulement le temps d'échanger un air choqué. Nous étions rapprochés, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Je n'ai pas souhaité me dégager, mais je savais que je ne devais pas rester près de lui. Je me suis finalement retiré de ses bras.

Il s'est éclaircie la gorge et pris une seconde pour recouvrir ses sens avant tourner la tête avec réticence pour s'adresser aux sœurs. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Je souhaitais presque porter mes mains à mes oreilles comme une enfant.

« - Je crois que la source vient juste de s'en prendre à Callie. »

Je n'étais pas la seule à lui avoir lancé une expression choqué. J'ai entendu parler de la source avant. La source est... bien, la source du mal. La source de l'enfer. Pourquoi serait-elle après moi ? Je n'avais même pas de pouvoirs... enfin, aucun que je connaissais.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Nous avons tous semblé poser la question dans une parfaite harmonie. On devrait être dans un groupe de chant ou un truc comme ça. J'ai voulu rire de ma réflexion mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment approprié. J'ai eu une dure journée J'ai le droit de délirer un peu, d'accord ?

« - Je l'ignore. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'on a besoin de consulter le livre des ombres pour découvrir pourquoi. »

Les filles ont gémi de concert et ont grimpés l'escalier en pyjama. J'ai soupiré, sachant qu'elles devraient dormir en ce moment même mais qu'à cause de moi elles ne le faisaient pas. Léo, Chris, et moi étions les derniers restant dans le séjour.

« - Eh bien.. heu, c'est assez gênant. Je pourrais rentrer chez moi maintenant ? »

Léo et Chris m'ont tous les deux fixés un sourcil levé mais riant à mon impatience et ma maladresse. Je sais, je fais des choses un million de fois plus maladroit sans faire exprès. Mais alors ? C'est comme ça que je suis.

« - Tu ne devrais pas rentrer, Callie. Si Chris ne se trompe pas, la source en a après toi. C'est un puissant démon. Même les sœurs ne l'ont pas encore vaincu. »

Merci, Léo -.-. Cela ne me fait pas sentir mieux. Ça signifie juste que Piper, Phoebe, et Paige sont en train de risquer leurs vies pour moi. Ce n'est pas acceptable. Personne ne va mener mes propres batailles à ma place.

« - Je m'en occuperais moi même. Les filles ont l'air fatiguées, elles devraient dormir. »

Quand Léo m'a regardé je pourrais jurer une expression avoir traverser son visage. Quelque chose ressemblant à de la culpabilité, de la douleur, ou de la tristesse. Peut-être une combinaison de tout cela. Je ne suis pas thérapeute ou autre, mais je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas chez quelqu'un, comme lors de mon observation du sourire de Chris plus tôt.

« -Laisses-nous t'aider, Calls. »

J'ai froncé mes sourcils au surnom que Chris venait de me donner. On ne m'avait pas appelé Calls depuis que j'avais abandonné le lycée. Cette appellation faisait remonter tant de souvenirs. Elle m'a fait regretter le bon vieux temps.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu tellement m'aider, Chris ? »

Chris a doucement saisi ma main. Ma première réaction était de la retirer, mais je savais qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Quoi que c'était, il semblait avoir besoin de se préparer pour cela.

« - Je suis ton être de lumière. »

Mon être de lumière ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un veillait sur moi. Je n'ai jamais songé en un million d'années que j'avais comme une sorte d' ange gardien. Ça ne me plaisait pas, pour être honnête. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi. Je peux m'occuper de moi même. Personne n'a été là pour moi depuis que ma tante est morte et je ne vais certainement pas compter sur quelqu'un maintenant. Je me suis moqué de lui.

« - Mon être de lumière ? Je n'ai aucun de ceux-là. »

Chris a soupiré. Je suppose que Léo l'a pris comme une allusion pour nous laisser parce qu'il s'est éclipsé. J'ai retiré brutalement ma main et me suis retourné pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir mon visage. Ma mère avait toujours l'habitude de me dire que mes yeux étaient un livre ouvert. Que le regard était le reflet de l'âme. J'ai essayé de conserver une expression neutre, mais je n'avais pas grand espoir. Je veux que personne ne puisse voir ce que je ressens.

« - Pourquoi cela est-il aussi dure pour toi de m'accorder ta putain de confiance, Callie ? Tu l'as déjà fais auparavant, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas le faire à nouveau ? »

Je me suis retourné, ne me souciant plus de lui cacher mes émotions. Je n'avais rien à faire qu'il sache que j'étais vexée. J'ai voulu savoir quand est ce que par l'_enfer_ j'ai eu confiance en lui.

« - Excuse-moi ? Quand t'aurais-je accorder ma putain de confiance ?! Je n'ai jamais cru personne, Chris. Je ne vais certainement pas commencer avec toi. »

Chris a commencé à paraître en colère. J'ai supposé qu'il allait seulement crié, s'éclipser, ou me gifler. Il s'est avéré que j'avais correct concernant la partie des cris.

« - Pourquoi ne te souviens-tu pas du future d'où nous venons ? Tu m'avais aimé et tu avais eu confiance en moi ! Je veux juste que tu me reviennes ! Pourquoi c'est aussi dure pour toi de me laisser t'aider ? »

Je l'ai regardé, déconcerté. Qu'est ce qu'il entend par là ? Je ne viens pas du futur... c'est impossible. Que voulait-il dire par je l'avais aimé ? Il ne m'avait sûrement jamais eu auparavant, donc comment pourrait-il souhaiter que je lui revienne ? Je suis sûre que la confusion a flotté dans mes yeux lorsque que j'ai exigé une explication.

« - De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et ne songes même pas à l'éventualité de me mentir. »

Tu allais avoir une sacrée explication à me fournir, mon cher. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait raconté chaque vraies raisons pour les révélations qu'il venait de me faire.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quand il ne m'a pas répondu j'ai senti la colère m'envahir. Je sais qu'on ne doit jamais recourir à la violence, mais je l'ai fais. Je l'ai poussé en arrière, bien qu'il ne soit pas allé loin. J'ai simplement souhaité lui faire comprendre que j'en avais assez d'attendre.

« - Que veux-tu dire par future? Il est impossible de venir du futur. »

Chris a soupiré et s'est assis sur le canapé. Il s'est passé une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre une secondes pour réfléchir. J'étais sur le point de le gifler quand il a finalement décidé de donner des détails sur ce que je venais de dire.

« - Je suis du future Callie, je suis revenu pour sauver Wyatt. TU étais la dernière à me parler avant de revenir, tu ne te souviens pas? »

Je l'ai immédiatement nié et ai croisé les bras, me sentant frustrée. Je l'ai rencontré hier. Je pense qu'il est sérieusement défoncé ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi pour me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sois du future comme il pense que je le suis.

« - Je ne viens pas de l'avenir, Chris. Écoute, tu es malade et c'est la seule explication. »

Il s'est mis debout si vite que j'ai pensé que ma tête allait tourner. Il a saisi mes épaules et a examiné mes yeux. Sa poigne était serrée, mais pas assez pour laisser un bleu, merci mon dieu. J'ai voulu lui donner un coup de pied mais j'ai supposé que je devais laisser cet abruti finir ce qu'il disait.

« - Nous sommes du future ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu n'en as gardé aucune mémoire...ou de nous deux. Callie, nous étions si heureux. Tu ne peux pas essayer de te souvenir ? »

Whoa, je n'ai JAMAIS été avec lui. JAMAIS. Je pense que je me rappellerais quelque chose comme ça. Je me rappellerais être sorti avec un psychopathe, prenez mon ex par exemple. Il l'était à un point qu'à côté, Chris paraissait censé. Quoiqu'en parlant de Chris, c'était à vérifier. Pas juste au niveau de la folie.

« - Je ne suis jamais sorti avec toi avant, Chris. Je t'ai seulement rencontré hier. Maintenant enlève tes mains de moi avant que j'envoie botter ton cul jusqu'à la prochaine décennie à laquelle tu prétends appartenir ! »

Je l'ai repoussé et ai monté les escaliers qui ont semblé mener à un grenier. Piper et Paige étaient autour du livre tandis que Phoebe mélangeait une sorte de potion. J'ai réalisé sur le coup qu'elles avaient toutes un P dans leur prénom. C'est plutôt cool. Je me demande si leurs parents l'avaient fait exprès ou pas.

« - Eh, les gars. »

Je leur ai fais un signe de la main timidement avant qu'elles n'aient toutes souri et fais de même. À leur expression, j'imagine qu'elles ne me faisaient pas trop la tête pour les avoir tiré ainsi de leur sommeil. J'ai fais quelques pas à travers la pièce, pas tout à faire certaine si j'y étais la bienvenue. Je devine que si elles ne voulaient pas de moi ici elles me le diraient.

« - Vous savez les filles vous n'avez pas à vous lever, hein ? Je peux me charger de ça moi même. »

Elles m'ont toutes regardé comme si j'avais une douzaine de têtes. Ce qui ferait beaucoup de têtes.o_O. Pourquoi tout le monde me regardait avec cet air quand je disais que je pouvais m'occuper de moi ? Je l'ai bien fais puisque ma mère est morte. Je veux dire, bien sur que ma tante m'a prise sous son aile mais je m'occupais toujours de moi la plus part du temps.

« - Sans vouloir t'offenser ma chérie, je pense que tu devrais nous laisser te protéger. »

J'ai intérieurement gémi à son choix de mots. Phoebe et Chris semblent utiliser le même vocabulaire, mais de façons différentes. Pourquoi tout le monde veut-il me protéger ? Je ne suis qu'une étrangère qui s'est introduite dans leurs vies. Si j'étais eux, je me serais envoyé balader.

« - Merci...Phoebe. Mais hum...je pense que c'est mieux si je règle ça moi même. Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger pour moi. »

Elles m'ont toutes ri de concert avant secouer leurs têtes vers moi. Paige est venue vers moi et m'a donné une étreinte affectueuse. Bien que sa soit carrément gênant, je lui ai rendu son geste. Elle a finalement pris la parole après s'être retiré brusquement.

« - C'est ce que nous faisons, Callie. Nous protégeons les innocents et doux jésus c'est ce que nous allons faire. »

Doux jésus ? Est-elle aussi défoncée ou quoi ? Bien, elle souffre du manque de sommeil j'imagine. En réalité, cela expliquerait pourquoi tout le monde semble être un peu surexcité. À moins qu'ils ne sachent tous quelque chose que j'ignore, sinon j'imagine que je suis juste paranoïaque et que je me pose trop de questions. J'ai finalement décidé d'en poser une ayant un plus de sens.

« - Je sais ce qu'est la source, mais _qui_ _est-elle ? _Pourquoi est-elle après moi ? »

« - Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de qui il s'agit nous espérions que tu pourrais l'identifier pour nous si tu as pu le regarder plus en détails. As-tu récité à voix haute la formule dans le livre pour obtenir tes pouvoirs ? »

Il y a une formule dans le livre pour cela ? J'ai fais non de la tête et ai tenté de me remémorer si j'avais lu une quelconque formule à voix haute. Je me rappelle une inscription mais je ne pense pas l'avoir lu. Je pensais que ma mère était folle lorsqu'elle parlait de magie. Je n'imaginais pas que cela serait réel. Je pensais que rien de tout ceci ne pouvait l'être jusqu'à présent.

« - Je ne me rappelle pas avoir récité quoi que ce soit du livre. »

Piper a acquiescé avant de retourner son attention sur Paige. J'adore les cheveux de Paige. Ils étaient teints dans cette couleur rougeâtre, mais pas un rouge naturel. C'était assez difficile à décrire. Sa lui allait bien en tout cas. J'aimais aussi les cheveux blonds de Phoebe et la longue chevelure de Piper. Toutes les trois étaient magnifiques. Je regrettais de ne pas leurs ressembler.

« - Paige, pourrais-tu l'éclipser à son appartement pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires ? Elle va rester avec nous pendant un certain temps, si c'est bon de son côté. »

Je l'ai regardé, me sentant embarrassé. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi pressés pour me faire emménager ici ? Elles ne me connaissent même pas. Pour tout ce qu'elles en savent je suis comme une sorte de serial killer version sorcière. Whoa, m'appeler moi-même sorcière était bizarre. Quoique apparemment j'en étais bien une.

J'ai finalement incliné la tête avant de marcher vers Paige. Elle a saisit ma main puis s'est éclipsée avec moi dans mon minuscule appartement. Je me suis rendu dans ma chambre et saisi mes sacs qui étaient déjà déballés. J'ai soupiré et regardé autour de la pièce.

C'était juste une autre résidence provisoire. Ah, cela me rappelle une chanson que j'ai entendue l'autre jour. J'ai secoué ma tête, faisant partir toutes ses pensées idiotes. J'ai porté mes sacs jusqu'au petit séjour que je possédais et où Paige était supposée être.

« - Hum, Callie ? »

Sa voix a semblé provenir de la cuisine. Que diable fait-elle là-dedans ? J'ai déposé mes affaires au sol avant de revenir dans ma chambre pour récupérer les deux derniers sacs.

« - Oui, Paige ? »

Je les ai rapporté dans le séjour avant de gagner la cuisine pour voir ce que voulait Paige. Elle était debout au milieu de la minuscule pièce que je n'avais jamais utilisé.

« - Qui est Tonya ? »

D'où a-t-elle entendu ce nom ? Comment quelqu'un d'autre que moi le connaîtrait-il ? Rien que l'entendre dire a fait réapparaître de vieilles blessures personnelles. Ça me blesse toujours de penser à Tonya.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Ça a ressemblé à une simple question et j'espérais qu'elle ne pouvait pas remarquer ma voix cassante. Je savais que j'allais pleurer, mais j'ai essayé de cligner des yeux afin de ravaler mes larmes.

« - Parce que quelqu'un t'as laissé un message. »

Elle a indiqué une note sur le fourneau. J'ai marché vers ce dernier et l'ai attrapé pour l'examiner. Il y était écrit quelques mots en gras, '**Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, Callie. Tu vas mourir. Tonya n'est plus là pour te protéger désormais, elle pourrit en enfer à essayer de te garder en vie.**'

Je pouvais seulement regarder fixement la note pendant que mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines. Tonya était ma mère et elle pourrait bien être vivante et souffrante en enfer en ce moment même.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Paige a posé une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sortir de ma léthargie. J'ai été frappé par les larmes et ai fourré le bout de papier dans ma poche arrière.

« - Ma chérie, qui est Tonya ? Ca pourrait être des informations essentielles. »

J'ai ignoré sa question et suis allée au séjour où mes affaires reposaient. J'en ai saisi autant que je pouvais avant de faire face à Paige.

« - Peux-tu m'éclipser au manoir maintenant ? »

Elle a approuvé et a soulevé le reste de mes affaires avant de poser une main sur mon épaule. Elle nous a ramené là-bas dans le grenier où tout le monde attendait. J'ai rapidement ravalé mes larmes, espérant que personne ne puisse voir que je pleurais.

Phoebe a semblé être la première à remarquer mon état. Elle s'est précipité sur moi et m'a prise dans ses bras avant de se retirer subitement.

« - Tu es si triste et effrayée. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Je pari qu'elle est une empathe ou quelque chose dans le style. Personne n'en sait autant sur quelqu'un à moins qu'il ne puisse ressentir ses émotions. C'est possible non ? Sa doit sûrement l'être maintenant en tout cas. Ces derniers mots m'ont rappelé la conversation que je venais juste d'avoir avec Chris concernant la possibilité que je sois du future. Et s'il avait raison ? J'ai soupiré et ai tenté de repousser tout ça dans un coin de mon esprit.

« - Rien. Tous ces événements sont juste difficiles à encaisser. J'ai le Livre des Ombres dans mon sac. »

J'ai ouvert une des mes valises et ai retiré le livre. Il était énorme, mais non aussi grand que celui des sœurs. Je l'ai remis à Piper qui l'a ouvert directement à la première page et a indiqué une inscription.

« - Lis-ceci. »

Elle m'a rendu le livre retourné. Je me suis assise en tailleur sur le plancher et ai mis le livre sur mes genoux. J'ai parcouru du doigt la première page et ai prononcé ce qui était écrit dessus.

_*** « Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorcières, les secrets sont cachés dans la nuit. Les dieux anciens sont invoqués ici, afin que soit révélé l'art de la magie. En cette nuit et en cette heure, j'invoque le pouvoir supérieur. Transmettez-moi vos pouvoirs. Je veux le pouvoir, donnez-moi le pouvoir. »***_

Je ne me suis pas senti en quoi que ce soit différente une fois la formule récitée. J'ai haussé les épaules et l'air replacé dans mon sac. Peut-être n'étais-je pas supposé être une sorcière ou quoi que ce soit d'autre après tout. Oh oui, génial.

« - Vous voyez, j'imagine que je ne suis pas vraiment une sorcière. »

Au moment où j'ai dis cela, il a semblé que le sol allait se dérober sous moi car il a commencé à y avoir des secousses. Soit je trébuchais, soit c'était un tremblement de terre, ou ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le sort que j'avais prononcé. Quand le sol a stoppé ses tremblements j'ai respiré à fond pour me calmer. C'était assez effrayant.

« - Tu disais ? »

J'ai tiré ma langue à Paige. C'était une petite maline, je pouvais apprécier cela. J'ai en réalité souri un peu avant que la situation ne revienne à la normal quand j'ai réalisé que c'était la formule et non un tremblement de terre.

« - On arrête là pour cette nuit, d'accord ? »

J'ai définitivement approuvé Piper là-dessus. Je ne pourrais probablement pas dormir, mais je pourrais utiliser le reste de la nuit pour réfléchir seule. Chris s'est silencieusement déplacé à côté de moi tandis que tout le monde vidait le grenier. Je l'ai regardé, me sentant mal pour la manière dont je l'avais traité plus tôt. Si j'ai appris quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui c'est que rien n'était impossible. Chris pouvait ne pas avoir tord, mais je ne dis pas qu'il avait complètement raison jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne plus d'informations.

« - Je vais te guider à la chambre d'amis. »

Il a saisi la plupart de mes affaires, mais laissant avec deux sacs. Je m'en suis emparé et l'ai suivi à une chambre d'amie gigantesque. Wouah, cette pièce est plus grande que mon appartement tout entier. Je me demande combien de pièces comme celles là cette maison possède. Cela paraît plus petit de l'extérieur. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut être énorme vu de l'intérieur..

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre il a posé mes affaires en bas à côté du lit qui avait l'air très confortable. Il était sur le point de me laisser mais il s'est ravisé et s'est retourné pour me faire face. J'ai levé un sourcil, me demandant ce qu'il avait en tête.

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié après tout à l'heure, mais je ne mentais pas. J'espère seulement que tu t'en souviendra un jour. Tu me manques. »

Il est sorti de la pièce. Une partie de moi a presque espéré qu'il revienne, mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai fermé la porte et me suis assise sur le lit, repensant à tout ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de la situation. Je n'étais pas sûr si je devais croire Chris ou laisser tomber.

J'ai soupiré et me suis étendu sur le lit, essayant de me mettre à l'aise. Chaque fois que je fermerais les yeux, je repenserais à la note dans ma poche arrière. Ma mère pourrait-elle réellement être en vie ? J'ai sortit le bout de papier et l'ai relu encore et encore.

« - Tout cela n'a aucun sens. »

Je l'ai jeté à travers la chambre avant de descendre du lit pour marcher vers mes valises. J'ai cherché jusqu'à ce que je trouve celui qui renfermait une photo de moi et ma mère. Je l'ai saisi et me suis levée pour regagner le lit. J'ai tenu la photo contre ma poitrine et ai pleuré. Pleurer parce que je l'aie perdue et qu'elle me manquait. Parce qu'en ce moment même elle pouvait être en train de souffrir, seule. Et enfin parce que j'étais fatiguée de devoir supporter tout cela quand pleurer était tout ce que j'avais voulu faire durant ces semaines passées.

Lorsque les larmes ont finalement arrêté de couler j'ai fermé mes yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me rende compte que je n'allais certainement pas trouver de repos. J'ai mis la photo sur le lit avant de le quitter. J'ai marché dans la maison jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé la cuisine. Mon dieu, cette cuisine était sacrément approvisionnée.

J'ai me suis servi un verre de jus d'orange, espérant que personne n'objecterait là-dessus. Quand je me suis retournée après avoir replacé la bouteille dans le réfrigérateur, j'ai sursauté. Léo était debout devant moi. Il s'est immédiatement excusé de m'avoir fait peur.

« - Je suis désolé je ne me suis pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était toujours debout. »

J'ai souri poliment avant de secouer les épaules. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'ai bu le jus d'orange avant de m'éclaircir la gorge. J'espérais que ma voix ne me trahirait pas comme cela semblait toujours être le cas.

« - Moi de même. Désolé si je vous ai réveillés. »

Léo m'a imité et s'est servi un verre avant de le boire et de le déposer dans l'évier. Après qu'il se soit retourné nous avons continué notre petite conversation. Nous ne parlions pas énormément, mais j'avais le sentiment que je créais des liens avec quelqu'un dans cette maison.

« - J'étais déjà réveillé. Tu devrais quand même aller te reposer tu as une journée importante demain. »

J'ai incliné la tête et finit mon jus d'orange avant de le poser dans l'évier. J'ai lavé les deux verres avant de les placer sur le support séchant. Avant que je n'ai quitté la cuisine, Léo a rajouté quelque chose.

« - Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Ainsi que les filles et Chris. Tu peux nous faire confiance. »

Je me suis tourné pour le regarder et fais un signe de la tête avant de retourner dans la chambre d'amis avec la photo de ma mère. Si elle est en train de pourrir en enfer comme le mot le dit, je la trouverai. Il me faut seulement percer la nature de mes pouvoirs.

Celui ou celle la retenant prisonnière allait le payer. J'obtiendrais ma vengeance et je sauverais ma mère si elle est toujours en vie et souffrante. Avant que je ne puisse vraiment réussir à m'endormir, mon esprit repensa à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Chris auparavant. Est-ce qu'il était possible que lui et moi soyons de l'avenir ?


End file.
